


Billy, the Beaver

by Prisca



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Steve is wondering about himself





	Billy, the Beaver

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: mascot

Shocked Steve stared at the plushy, glaring orange costume in front of him; black trousers, a big head, two white beaver tooth in the middle, and a huge tail. That was a joke, wasn't it?

„C'mon, it's fun,“ Danny said.  
„The girls will love you.“

Steve cursed inwardly, wondering how he had gotten into this situation. Grace had looked so sad this morning when she told him, that Benny, the Beaver wouldn't be around for the softball game today.

„But he's the mascot of our team,“ she had sniffed.  
„How can we win without him?“

„What's happened?“

Danny had shrugged.  
„Jim, Holly's father, usually takes over this part. He had an accident, broke his arm.“

„And no one else can take over his part?“

„No one would fit into the costume. Though ...“  
Danny had eyed Steve up and down and grinned sheepishly. This alone should have warned him.  
„Do you already have plans for this afternoon?“

Grace had beamed at him and instead of asking for more details, Steve had agreed. 

„I will make up for it later,“ Danny whispered into his ear.  
„Thanks for doing this.“

Steve huffed inwardly; it would cost him a lot, that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> written for drabble_weekly (Dreamwidth)


End file.
